A Diva's Christmas Carol
A Diva's Christmas Carol is a remake of the Dickens classic A Christmas Carol with a cast of musicians playing the main roles. "Christmas Can Be Such a Bitch" was the charming advertising tag line for this version, where Ebenezer Scrooge is reimagined as Ebony Scrooge ( ), a beautiful, imperious, nasty-tempered pop star. Ebony inevitably learns the true meaning of the holiday season after being visited by the ghost of former singing partner Marli Jacobs ( of ), and the Three Ghosts of Christmas. The movie was filmed in Montréal, Canada and telecast over VH1 on December 13, 2000. Plot Ebony Scrooge ( ) intends to callously exploit the Yuletide season by staging a charity concert "on behalf of the homeless," an act of "generosity" designed mainly to up her popularity and increase her own bank account. She doesn't care that the concert will force all of her staff -- and her long-suffering manager and former boyfriend Bob Cratchett in particular -- to be away from their families on Christmas Day. On the night before the concert, the spirits try to persuade her to change her ways before it's too late. Former singing partner Marli Jacob ( of ) in particular blames Ebony for wilfully abandoning her when Marli needed her most, contributing to her drug addiction and her tragic death. Marli warns her about what she should expect, if she continues to behave without regard for others. Comedienne appears as The Ghost of Christmas Past, reminding Ebony of her tragic past and how she became the person she is now. Musician John Taylor (bassist from Duran Duran) shows up as a raunchy Ghost of Christmas Present, who shows Ebony the negative consequences her actions have brought upon both Bob and her band. She shows sympathy and concern for Bob's ailing son Tim. The ghost shows Ebony where her accountant Ernie is spending his Christmas, and how he has been secretly stealing money from her accounts. She meets the homeless people her concert is supposed to benefit, but whom she's never interacted with -- the ghost shows her how they appreciate Christmas despite having nothing. Finally, she gets a glimpse of her niece Olivia's Christmas party and hears how despite her attitude, Olivia loves her. A VH1 Behind the Music special fills the role of The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, warning Ebony of the tragic results of her current choices. Her career floundered in later years, and she retired in obscurity and poverty, due to a combination of her later poor performances and Ernie absconding with the lion's share of embezzled cash. Her former bandmates, particularly backup singer Tina, and her boss from her record company happily detail the dirty secrets they know about her, tarnishing the kind facade she presents to the public. Bob confides that he can't forgive her because she made him work on Christmas Day when his son was on his deathbed -- he wasn't able to be with Tim when he passed away. Ebony finally learns her lesson and open her heart to Christmas once again. She helps her band invite their families to a Christmas dinner backstage prepared by professional chefs. Ebony reconciles with her niece, Olivia, and invites the estranged Terry, to perform with her. She allows Bob to go on vacation with his wife and has Tim transferred to an elite hospital in New York where the doctors can take better care of him. At the beginning of her concert, Ebony fires Ernie, only for Ernie's girlfriend to flash a badge at him showing she is a Treasury agent, and he is arrested. In the end, Ebony celebrates becoming a Great-Aunt to Olivia's newborn daughter, and Tim is much healthier and spending time with his parents. Songs #Heart of Christmas #Heartquake #Sleigh Ride Cast External links * * Duran Duran Wiki: A Diva's Christmas Carol Category:Movies Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Originally aired on VH1 Category:2000 releases Category:Comedy Movies Category:Musicals Category:Romance movies